Valentine’s Day in Washington
by csijagfan01
Summary: Follows my When in Washington and A Washington Christmas storys. You dont need to read them. But if you do, you might like them. ( set in the NCIS LA timelline AU )


-**A/N- After talking with a friend,I thought this up. It follows my When In Washington and Christmas In Washington.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harm and Mac or JAG. All I own are my dvd sets and my JAG memorabilia.**

**Rabb Apartment **

**North of Union Station **

**Valentine's Day**

"Sweet-pea we have to be quite, mommy is still sleeping."

"You say we prize her dada!"

"We are going to surprise her, but we still have to be quite before we surprise her. Okay munchkin!"

"K; dada."

"Why don't you go get mommy's card and her present you got her. While daddy finishes up here."

"K;dada." Harm helped Rosie down off the bar, and she took off to her bedroom. This left Harm free to finish without the help of his 3 year old. Or so he thought, he glanced down when he felt her tugging at his boxer shorts, he looked down at her.

"Yes Rosebud?"

"Help." She reached for her daddy's stoped what he was doing and followed her. They went over to her bedroom door, he opened the door. After walking inside he squatted down to her.

"Now Rosebud what is the matter? Why couldn't you open your door?"

She went over to her nightstand. And came back with a card. She handed her card to Harm. "What's this baby girl?" He stood up picking up his little daughter with him. They went and sat down on her bed.

"For you dada."

"Really just for me!"

"Yea, I make for Captain Dada."

Harm smiled as he looked at his card. She had drawn a heart along with a little and big stick people, she wrote "I love Captain Daddy! Love Rosie"

"Did you make this all by yourself Rosebud?"

She shook her head 'no'..."Did mommy help you?"... she shook her head 'yes'... "Daddy loves his card. And he loves his little Rosebud.." Harm kissed his baby daughter on her head. "Now go get your stuff for mommy."

Harm stood up and sat Rosie on the ground. She went and got her card along with the small little gift bag. Both father and daughter now made their way back into kitchen to finish up breakfast for Mac. After they had finished, Harm put everything on a tray along with a single Red rose and a single white Rose.

Both made their way up to the bedroom. Harm placed the tray of breakfast on the nightstand beside the bed. He lifted up Rosie. And she crawled up to Mac, planting a big kiss on Mac's cheek. Mac slowly opened her eyes. "5 more minutes, please Rosie.."

Rosie looked at her daddy, she looked like she wanted to cry. "It's okay baby girl"

"You said we prize mommy!"

"We will..." Harm went on the other side. He leaned into her ear. "Baby wake up. We have a surprise for you."

"Please...Harm...just 5 more..." than it dawned on her. It's Valentine's Day. She suddenly became very awake as she sat up in bed.

Rosie jumped in Mac's lap, "Prize mommy..I make for you." She handed Mac her card and little bag.."

Mac adjusted Rosie in her arms. "Thank you sweet girl.." Mac looked at her card. Rosie had drawn Hearts and ( with Harms help ) Roses. She had written 'I love mommy. Love Rosebud' ( Harm helped her with that ) "Thank you baby girl." Now she opened her bag, Pulling out a teddy bear holding a box of chocolates... "I love my gifts." Mac kissed Rosie on her cheek.

Harm smiled while watching his wife and daughter. Mac leaned into Rosie's ear, suddenly she crawled over to Harm's lap. "Mommy says close your eyes."

"Okay." Harm closed his eyes, while Mac leaned over and opend the night stand. She pulled out a card plus a large envelope. She handed both to Rosie and Rosie tugged on Harms hand. He opened his eyes, Rosie handed both items to Harm. He took them ,first opening the card. Reading it over. He looked up Mac. Than opened the large envelope, he read over the documents. "Really"

"Yes really."

"When?"

"Next week, I found out yesterday when the paperwork came in. I couldn't wait to tell you. Than I thought, today would be perfect."

Harm just sat there holding the document. "She's really mine now?"

"Yes she's really yours now. Your her daddy in every way that is legal now."

Harm hugged his baby girl. She looked up at him and reached for Mac, she scooted next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "This is the best Valentine's Day I've had in years."

"Same here XO." They all snuggled back on the bed together, the breakfast long forgotten about. But they did make use of the box of chocolate!


End file.
